Tiffany Lords
is a fighting game character from the Rival Schools series of 3D fighting games. Biography Personality Tiffany is described as a cheerful and bubble-headed "American funky girl" who is very much into fashion and love life. Being the bubble-headed girl that she is, she's always in a haze and playing around, without any thought of what lies ahead of her in the future. On weekends, she never misses the chance to go to the dance club. She also has a cute side that misses her parents back in the United States, who, in turn, never forget to call her on the phone or send her presents every now and then. She and Roy attended the same school before they went overseas; and she has fallen in love with the strong-armed American football player. Appearance Tiffany has long and curly blonde hair which is tied in a ponytail with a long distinctive curly fringe in the center of her head. In the original game, she wears red boxing gloves, a blue high-neck cheerleading suit with a big white star on the chest with two brown belts that attached on both of her shoulders, red and white stockings with golden stars on her folded stocking and blue boots. In Project Justice, her cheerleading outfit has a redesign, she wears a long sleeve white and blue high neck leotards with a star design that shows her cleavage with a white and black line skirt on each side of her waist. She wears red and white thigh-high boots with a golden star in the center of her folded sleeve on her boots. She maintains wearing her boxing gloves with a white star design in both of her fists as her long sleeves has white lines with a Pacific logo in each side and two yellow stars on both of her shoulders. Story ''Rival Schools: United by Fate In the game, Tiffany joins Roy and Boman from within their investigation of the school kidnappings, due to both her personal crush on Roy and also wanting to help him out in solving the case itself. In due time from within their investigation, the Pacific High trio is captured and brainwashed into becoming mindless servants of Justice High, but all three of them are eventually freed by Batsu and his friends. Her ending has her return to the United States with Roy, and setting out to train as a bodyguard after Roy begins studying in politics. Project Justice Tiffany joins Roy in having to return to Japan in order to investigate a new and dangerous threat towards the schools themselves. Like Roy, she also appears in either the Taiyo High story, where she saves Hinata from capture so that the two of them can then join up with Roy, Batsu, and Kyosuke from within their battle against the Darkside Student Congress (Kurow, Momo, and Yurika) or the Pacific High story, in which she and Roy reunite with Boman while working together in a joint effort with both Ran and Chairperson from within their new investigation. She also returns to the United States in the Pacific High ending, setting out to help Roy in achieving his goals. Gameplay Arsenal, combat style, and fighting strategy Tiffany combines both her remarkable cheerleading moves and extraordinary boxing skills in order to initiate and utilize her personal fighting style. 'Special Attacks' *'Groovy Knuckle''' (グルービーナックル) - Tiffany does a backhand punch after a spin. The damage it inflicts is low, but it has fast recovery. This can be charged, in which she punches low once the punch button is released. *'Groovy Punch' (グルービーパンチ) - Tiffany spins her arm a few times before delivering a forward punch. Like the Groovy Knuckle, this can also be charged. When fully charged (her fist glows at this point), this becomes unblockable. It cannot be connected from a combo, and she is vulnerable to throws, as well as Team-Up and Party-Up assists from the opponent. *'Beautiful Spin' (ビューティフルスピン) - Tiffany does an ascending kick similar to Hayato's Guts Kick. Startup is slow, but whether it is blocked or not, the player can make Tiffany can recover in the air and deliver almost any attack from there, including the Exciting Kick. If it entirely misses and the player does not do anything to make Tiffany recover, she becomes completely vulnerable to counterattacks while landing. *'Exciting Kick' (エキサイティングキック) - Tiffany jumps backward, then delivers a fast diving kick towards the opponent, similar to Batsu's Shooting Star Kick, giving it the same problems with the aforementioned move if blocked. This is also usable in the air, and the angle of descent is dependent on the kick button pressed for this attack's button combination. *'Groovy Wheel' (グルービーホエール) - Tiffany does a cartwheeling kick that knocks the opponent away from her. If blocked, however, the opponent can immediately counterattack. 'Burning Vigor Attacks' *'Groovy Screw' (グルービースクリュー) - Tiffany jumps towards the opponent and sits on the latter's shoulders, her thighs around the opponent's head. While in this position, she spins fast to deal damage. She has super armor during the entire attack sequence, but is still susceptible to Party-Up techniques from the opponent. *'Groovy Special' (グルービースペシャル) - Tiffany does four Groovy Knuckles (the last one makes the opponent dizzy.), followed by a Groovy Punch that knocks the opponent into a random obstacle in the field, scoring a bonus hit. The last Groovy Knuckle can be successfully Tardy Countered, since Tiffany charges up for her Groovy Punch, which is a major problem if all Groovy Knuckles miss or are blocked. *'Wonderful Kick' (ワンダフルキック) - Tiffany does three jumping backflip kicks, followed by a perpendicular Beautiful Spin that goes high up into the air. 'Team-Up Technique' *'Love and Peace' (ラブ＆ピース) - Tiffany approaches the active character and gives the latter a kiss, restoring some health. *'Bridge Drop- '''Tiffany slides through the active character's legs, kicking them to the ground and leaping high in mid-air. Then, both Tiffany and the active character dogpile into their opponent (as '''Tiffany2'). 'Party-Up Technique' *Tiffany does the Triple Heaven's Cross. Other appearances She made a cameo appearance in Felicia's Capcom Fighting Evolution ending. Tiffany makes a cameo appearance in Deadpool's ending in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, where she can be seen asking for his autograph after he defeats Galactus. Tiffany makes a background cameo in Street Fighter V's DLC stage Kanzuki Beach along with Hinata Wakaba. Trivia *The following details on Tiffany's life is as described: **Tiffany lives alone in the Pacific dorms as of the beginning of United by Fate. Because she comes from a wealthy family, her dorm room is a plush one with air-conditioning and heating system. On top of that, she gets to eat catered meals delivered straight to her room. **Her special talent (although debatable) is making exciting displays of affection. **She excels in music and physical education, but fares poorly in Japanese. **Because Tiffany is also wealthy, she doesn't need a part-time job; also due to her wealth, doesn't think of the future nor any additional responsibilities. *Tiffany, Roy, and Boman are the only non-Japanese playable characters in the Rival Schools games. *Her official epithet is "Sexy Cheerleader". *Tiffany is yet another example of a handful of American people who, as portrayed in Japanese video games and animé shows, speak Japanese with their American accent. What's more, Tiffany tends to mess up phrases and short sentences; for this reason, Boman corrects her. *She is voiced by Miki Narahashi. *Because of how her name is written in Katakana, some fans mistranscribe her name as Tiffany Rose, despite her official full name appearing in dialogue sequences in the US version of Project Justice. Gallery For more of this character, see their gallery. Category:Characters Category:Rival Schools Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Living Characters